The Wedding of Ianto Jones & Captain Jack Harkness
by Day Man
Summary: Ianto and Jack get married  sort of... gotta read... . A sweet, and romantic tale with some alien action! Ianto/Jack


It was summer. The church was covered in white. The white was punctuated only by the light brown wooden pews. Soft, bright, beams of sunlight drifted through the white linen curtains. Along the aisle were white lilies carelessly left all over the floor. All the pews were empty, but it didn't stop the white cloths from being tied all along them. At every space of the pews a bow was tied out of the cloth.

Suddenly, as if from no where, music began playing. Tosh and Owen came out of a double wooden door arm in arm, and proceeded walking down the aisle. Tosh was wearing a white dress that stopped just below her knees. Tosh's hair was worn up in a bun. Owen wore a black tux with a black bow tie. Owen's hair was slicked to one side. Tosh gave Owen a shy smile, which Owen returned.

Tosh looked up at the man standing alone and smiled. Owen gave him a wink. Ianto welcomed their gestures and gave a small wave in return. When the pair had arrived at the alter, Owen stood behind Ianto, and Tosh took a spot on the opposite side of them.

The next to enter was Rhys, and Gwen. Arm in arm, Gwen and Rhys couldn't believe they were walking down the aisle again so soon after their own ceremony. However, today wasn't about them in the slightest.

Gwen wore a white dress similar to Tosh's, Gwen's hair was wavy and pulled to her right side. Gwen wore a white flower behind the right ear. Rhys wore a tux similar to Owen.

Gwen looked up at Ianto, smiled and mouthed, "Gorgeous!" Ianto rolled his eyes playfully and straitened his tie. Ianto was wearing a gray suit with soft white pin stripes on it. His dress shirt was white, topped with a cream colored bow tie. Ianto's hair was gelled and worn in a faux hawk. Rhys gave Ianto a smile and a punch on the shoulder and stood behind Owen, Gwen went and stood behind Tosh.

The double doors to the church opened at the same time and Jack entered. Jack stood in a dark blue tuxedo, with a light blue dress shirt. A black tie completed his ensemble.

Jack strode down the aisle with his eyes locked on Ianto. Ianto took a shaky deep breath at the sight of Jack. Ianto felt tremendous amounts of nerves, but he was ready for what was about to happen.

When Jack reached Ianto he smiled wide, Ianto returned the smile and stepped down, and offered his arm to Jack. Jack gently took Ianto's arm and the two stepped up and stood at the alter.

A feeble old priest hobbled out from the back and stood between Jack and Ianto. The priest smiled at the couple.

"Well this is an interesting ceremony," the priest said. "seeing as how no one came to this celebration why don't we just allow the couple to begin their vows."

Jack smiled and nodded at the priest, then faced Ianto and starred deeply into his eyes.

"Ianto, as you know I have lived… a long time. And in that time, I have met many people, who have had a major impact on my life. But none of them has meant, or will ever mean as much to me, as you do. Your light. Your humor. Your pride in your Welsh heritage. These are just some of the things that make you who you are. And they are why I love you, and why I want my life to be with you. If you let me, I will show you more of this amazing world you live in. Hand in hand, the world will blossom and open itself to us."

"Ianto?" the priest asked.

"Jack, you are the most unique, and spectacular person I have ever met. You were there for me when I needed someone the most. I was at my lowest point of my entire life, and you were there to comfort me. But you did more than just comfort. You lifted me. You made me feel like I could be better than I was. There are so many instances, and stories that I could tell that would show you how I know this will work, but for me the best example is when I lie in your arms. That's where I can understand how we work. When you hold me, I breathe you. I feel you. When our hearts synch up in the same beat pattern…there is nothing more I want, or could ever ask for. And it is for that reason, Captain Jack Harkness that I want to spend my every last moment on this Earth, with you."

Jack smiled tightly to stop from tearing up. Ianto smiled, he had never seen Jack act this way. Tosh and Gwen sniffled and dabbed their eyes. Rhys smiled broadly. Owen turned away and pretended to have something in his eye.

A loud beeping started ringing in the silent church. Tosh tossed her bouquet the side and revealed her PDA.

"Rift activity!" Tosh shouted. "It's happening folks!"

In the center of the church and swirl of grey smoke began taking form. The smoke got heavier and heavier. Finally the thick smoke contorted and became a ball of dark grey matter. Then, like an egg hatching, a creature erupted from its small cage.

The creature had grey tentacles for arms, but human legs that were hovering above ground. The body was that of a pale naked (apparent) man. The head of the creature was covered with wavy blue hair, that moved like it was underwater. The face was highlighted with yellow eyes, and slits for nostrils. The mouth had seemingly endless rows of razor sharp teeth.

"How pretty," mocked the creature in a deep voice. "However, it's time for me to feed!"

"NOW!" Jack yelled.

Immediately everyone, including Rhys but not the priest, pulled out a handgun and began firing at the creature. It floated for a few moments after the shooting stopped, then it crashed to the ground.

The priest, who had covered his ears during the firing, stood shakily.

"I don't understand…" the priest said wonderingly.

"That was a Su-Jari from the 798 sector," Jack explained. "They have a hunger for feeding on people who take part in ceremonies. Recently this thing has been having a feeding frenzy on lots of Cardiff weddings. We faked this ceremony to draw it out and take it down."

The priest kept starring at the dead Su-Jari not listening to Jack.

"I- I don't think I understand…" the priest stammered. "This is an alien?"

"Doesn't matter," Jack said smiling putting away his gun. "You won't remember any of this anyway. Tosh? Owen?"

Tosh and Owen came over and each took one of the priest's arms and began walking with him.

"This way, father," Owen said walking the priest up the aisle.

"Thanks for the assistance Rhys," Jack said. "Think you can get this creature body in your truck and back to the Hub?"

"Sure thing," Rhys said. "Just glad this thing was taken care of before my cousins wedding next week."

"Would have made things more interesting though," Gwen said with a smile.

Together Gwen and Rhys dragged the aliens body from the church.

Jack and Ianto were left alone in the church by themselves. Jack awkwardly shuffled his feet. Ianto coughed into his fist.

"That was good," Ianto said forcing conversation. "All went according to plan."

"Yeah…" Jack started. "Look those things you said…"

"Didn't mean any of them." Ianto said quickly.

"Oh, me either."

The two looked at each other for awhile. Just as Jack turned to leave, Ianto stops him.

"Although we should probably finish the ceremony. Just to be safe."

Jack smiles. "Yeah… to be safe."

Jack and Ianto returned to the alter and held each other in their arms. Jack kissed Ianto softly. When Jacks soft lips touched Ianto he raised his eyebrows at the pleasant sensation of Jacks lips. After an eternity of a kiss they broke apart.

"Looks like we're safe," Ianto said looking around.

"Looks like," Jack added with a nod.

Together arm in arm, Jack and Ianto walked up the aisle and out of the church. Jack thought of the honeymoon after the wedding. However as Ianto looked around at the crisp white church, save a few alien blood stains, Ianto knew that for all intents and purposes this was a staged ceremony. But Ianto couldn't help thinking that if this was the best that his relationship with Jack could get, he would welcome any tragedy and dare it to ruin the memory of this day.


End file.
